You My Inspiration
by Yuki'NF Miharu
Summary: Menjadi seorang novelis adalah impian Lucy Heartfilia sejak dulu. Hingga kesempatan itu datang. Saat ia berusaha menyelesaikan naskahnya, ia malah terserang WB, dan Natsu Dragneel dengan baik hati membawa Lucy hanya untuk sekedar jalan-jalan./'Natsu, kaulah inspirasiku.'/NaLu/Enjoy!


**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

 **You My Inspiration**

 **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, miss typo, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**

 **Enjoy and hope you like it!**

* * *

Menjadi seorang penulis sudah menjadi impian Lucy Heartfilia sejak dulu. Ia suka menulis novel dan selalu berharap suatu hari nanti novelnya akan di terbitkan oleh penerbit. Hingga kesempatan itu datang.

Lomba menulis novel dengan _genre romance_.

Lucy pikir, ini adalah kesempatan bagus. Siapa tahu ia beruntung dan akan menjadi pemenang? Novelnya akan diterbitkan lalu dibukukan dan ia akan di kenal banyak orang. Namun, Lucy harus membuang impian itu jauh-jauh saat ini juga.

Mata karamelnya menatap laptop yang masih menyala di hadapannya, ia memandang naskahnya yang masih belum tembus seratus halaman. Padahal, _deadline_ lomba itu tinggal tiga lagi dan sekarang ia malah terserang _writer block_ , dimana si penulis tidak bisa mendapat inspirasi atau ide apapun.

Lucy menghela napas pelan, matanya melirik ke arah luar jendela tepat di sampingnya. Langit begitu cerah, suhu udara mulai menghangat sejak musim semi tiba. Dari jendela kamarnya di lantai dua, ia bisa melihat pepohonan yang berjejer di sepanjang jalanan sudah berubah dengan nuansa merah muda.

"Ahh... aku sangat ingin keluar untuk menghirup udara awal musim semi, tapi aku tidak punya waktu lagi," keluh Lucy, ia kembali melirik naskahnya yang masih belum selesai. Lucy mendesah keras, besok ia harus kembali ke sekolah, tugas akan terus menghampirinya, pergi pagi pulang sore, ditambah ia belum menyelesaikan naskahnya yang hampir mendekati _deadline_.

Dering telepon menarik perhatian Lucy, tangan kanannya terulur meraih ponselnya yang ia letakkan tak jauh dari laptopnya. Kedua alis Lucy saling bertaut. "Untuk apa Natsu meneleponku?" gumamnya lalu menjawab panggilan itu.

" _Moshi-moshi_?"

"Luce, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak membalas salah satu pesanku."

"Eh? Kau mengirimku pesan? Maaf, kau tahu kan akhir-akhir ini aku sedang mengejar waktu untuk menyelesaikan naskahku," balas Lucy pelan, sepertinya ia terlalu serius dengan naskah dan lamunannya, sampai-sampai tidak mendengar dering pesan masuk.

"Aku mengirimimu pesan hampir dua puluh kali dan kau belum membalasnya satupun. Apa novelmu belum selesai?"

Lucy menggeleng lemas, meskipun ia tahu Natsu tidak bisa melihatnya. "Belum, padahal sudah hampir mendekati _deadline_ , tapi inspirasiku mendadak berhenti. Natsu! Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Lucy dengan air mata deras di kedua pipinya.

Natsu terdengar menghela napas di seberang sana. "Kau ini. Kalau begitu bersiap-siaplah, aku akan menjemputmu. Jangan menolak, Luce."

Dan panggilan itu langsung diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Natsu. Genggaman tangan Lucy pada ponsel mengerat, ia menatap ponselnya dengan pandangan kesal.

"Dia mematikannya! Apa dia tidak mengerti kalau aku sedang sibuk?! Aku tidak akan pergi!" Lucy melempar ponselnya lalu beranjak dari posisi duduknya, melangkah menuju lemari lalu memilih-milih pakaian.

Dan inilah penampilan seorang Lucy Heartfilia saat ini. Memakai kaos berwarna merah muda dengan blazer putih dan rok yang warnanya senada dengan blazer itu. Lucy menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin, mengambil sisir lalu menyisir rambutnya dengan lembut. Seketika, kegiatan menyisirnya terhenti.

" _Baka_! Apa yang kulakukan?! Aku kan tidak akan pergi!" teriak Lucy yang menyadari dirinya malah sudah bersiap-siap pergi. Ia menghela napas. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah terlanjur," lanjutnya, ia kembali menyisir rambutnya.

Suara dering bel berbunyi, Lucy melangkah mendekati jendela, ia bisa melihat Natsu di bawah sana. Lucy tersenyum, ia mengambil _stocking_ hitam panjang miliknya, memakainya, lalu meraih sepatu _boot_ coklatnya.

xxx

Natsu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, apa Lucy tidak mendengar bel yang berkali-kali sudah ia bunyikan? Baru saja sebelah tangannya terulur ingin menekan bel lagi, tapi pintu coklat di hadapannya terbuka, menampakkan sosok Lucy disana.

Senyum Natsu melebar. "Aku senang kau menerima ajakkanku," kata Natsu sambil menatap penampilan Lucy.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau, novelku belum selesai. Sudah mendekati _deadline_ tapi, aku malah buntu inspirasi," lirih Lucy pelan dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk.

Natsu tetap menampakkan senyumnya, ia maju selangkah mendekati Lucy, lalu menepuk pelan pundak gadis dengan surai pirang itu, membuat si empunya mengangkat kepala. Natsu menatap lekat iris karamel milik Lucy.

"Tenang saja! Ayo jalan-jalan. Kita cari inspirasi untukmu."

Lucy tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan santai di sepanjang jalanan yang hari ini tampak ramai. Musim semi baru saja tiba, semua orang pasti lebih memilih keluar dan berjalan-jalan dengan keluarga. Natsu menoleh ke arah Lucy, tidak biasanya Lucy selalu berdiam diri, Lucy adalah pribadi perempuan yang lumayan berisik.

"Kenapa diam? Apa yang kau pikir 'kan?" tanya Natsu, membuyarkan lamunan Lucy.

Lucy menoleh ke arah Natsu dengan senyuman kikuk. Ia menggeleng cepat dan mengibas-ngibas sebelah tangannya. "Bukan apa-apa, maaf," balas Lucy.

"Lupakan dulu masalah novelmu, kita akan bersenang-senang hari ini!" kata Natsu dengan mata berapi-api, membuat Lucy tersenyum dan langsung menganggukkan kepala.

"Ne, Luce, kau belum makan 'kan? Ayo kita makan!" ajak Natsu begitu saja saat hidungnya mencium aroma makanan yang menggugah selera. Ia menarik lengan Lucy dan berlari cepat.

Lucy hanya bisa menghela napas. "Untuk soal makan, hidungnya memang bagus," gumam Lucy pelan.

Awal musim semi memang paling dinantikan oleh setiap orang. Berbagai kegiatan juga mereka lakukan di sepanjang hari awal musim semi. Mulai dari piknik, jalan-jalan, makan bersama, bahkan sampai kencan. Natsu dan Lucy sudah melewati hari yang begitu panjang. Makan, bermain, jalan-jalan, semua yang Natsu lakukan membuat Lucy sendiri kewalahan. Jujur saja, gadis itu lelah, tapi juga bahagia.

"Kita istirahat sebentar," kata Lucy.

Natsu tampak berpikir, lalu mengangguk cepat. Sebelah tangannya kembali meraih lengan Lucy dan menarik gadis dengan surai pirang itu. "Aku tahu tempat yang bagus!"

Disinilah mereka saat ini. Mendudukkan diri di salah satu bangku panjang yang menghadap sebuah danau, dengan pohon sakura yang bermekaran mengelilingi danau itu, air yang begitu tenang dengan hiasan kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran tertiup angin. Lucy tersenyum, ia menikmati suasana tenang seperti ini.

"Luce, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" ujar Natsu memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Lucy menoleh ke arah Natsu dan tersenyum. "Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?"

"Bagaimana tokoh utama laki-laki di dalam novelmu?" tanya Natsu penasaran.

Lucy tampak berpikir. "Dia... baik, berisik, terkadang menyebalkan, tapi sangat peduli pada temannya. Terutama pada seorang teman perempuan yang sangat dekat dengannya," jelas Lucy.

Natsu menampakkan senyuman lima jarinya. "Bukankah karakter lelaki itu mirip denganku?" tanya Natsu dengan kepercayaan diri tingkat tinggi.

Lucy mendelik ke arah Natsu. "Tentu saja bukan, dia sangat berbeda denganmu," jawab Lucy sedikit berbohong. Kalau diingat-ingat, tokoh lelaki dalam novelnya memang memiliki kepribadian yang benar-benar mirip dengan Natsu.

"Ne Natsu," panggil Lucy. "Kenapa selama ini kau begitu baik padaku?" tanyanya lepas begitu saja. Natsu memang selalu melakukan hal baik untuk dirinya, selalu ada untuknya ketika ia kebingungan. Seperti, masalah novelnya saat ini. Lelaki itu malah mengajaknya keluar agar ia terhibur.

Natsu tersenyum, mata hitamnya memandang riak danau. "Apa salah? Aku sangat senang membantu teman-temanku," jawab Natsu dengan senyuman lebar. "Dan Luce adalah teman berharga untukku!" lanjutnya.

Wajah Lucy mendadak panas, warna merah menghiasi wajahnya. Lucy mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain, ia tidak ingin Natsu melihatnya dalam kondisi wajah merona. Setelah berhasil menghilangkan rona merah pada wajahnya, Lucy melirik Natsu, jantungnya berdentam keras melihat lelaki dengan rambut _pinkish_ itu.

"Bagaimana?"

Suara Natsu membuat Lucy tersentak dari lamunannya. "A-apa?" tanya Lucy tak mengerti.

"Sudah dapat sebuah inspirasi?" tanya Natsu, lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Lucy.

Dengan cepat, Lucy menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku mau menyelesaikan novelku!"

Natsu bangkit dari posisi duduknya, sebelah tangannya terangkat di udara dengan kepalan. "Yosh! Ayo kuantar pulang, Luce." Lanjut Natsu. Lelaki itu mengulurkan salah satu tangannya ke arah Lucy, memberi isyarat pada Lucy untuk meraih ulurannya.

Lucy tak perlu berpikir telalu lama. Saat melihat uluran tangan Natsu, tangan miliknya dengan cepat merespon uluran tangan itu. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah Lucy. " _Arigatou_ , Natsu."

' _Natsu, kaulah inspirasiku'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N :** Ini adalah fanfic NaLu keduaku, sekaligus fanfic kedua di fandom Fairy Tail ini. Semoga gak terlalu OOC karakternya. Mungkin, aku belum membuat fanfic di fandom ini dengan konflik berat, tapi sudah ada rencananya, dan sudah ada outline nya. Tinggal menentukan solusi dan bagian ending nya saja :D

Masih butuh saran sama para senpai di fandom ini. Silahkan saja berikan kritikan dan masukan tentang fanfic ini. Semoga para readers-san terhibur :D


End file.
